The invention concerns a device for opening and emptying filled two-piece capsules. For example, in the field of pharmacy and food supplements, so-called two-piece capsules are used in which an active ingredient preparation is contained and which are designed to be swallowed by the user. Such two-piece capsules are comprised, for example, of hard gelatine or of HPMC (hydroxypropyl methylcellulose) or the like, wherein the capsule material after having been swallowed will dissolve and release the active ingredient preparation. The two-piece capsules are formed of a capsule bottom part and a capsule top part, wherein first the capsule bottom part is filled and then subsequently a capsule top part is pushed onto the filled capsule bottom part. The plug connection is sufficiently strong so that the two parts will not accidentally detach from each other.
When filling two-piece capsules, specifications with regard to metering precision are stringent. However, these specifications are not always fulfilled. Due to the metering system, the quality of the metered material, and also other conditions, high reject rates may be produced. Particular in case of high-quality or high-priced filling material, there is the need in such a case to recover the filling material, if possible, without contaminations.
The invention has the object to provide a device for opening and emptying filled two-piece capsules with which a recovery, that is economic and gentle to the material, of the filling material from the filled and closed two-piece capsules is possible.